Passion
by KayLush
Summary: Picks up at end of TORMENT by Lauren Kate. Luce steps through the Announcer to witness a past life that leaves with more questions than answers. As she she searches from life to life she wonders if she is ready to face the facts even if it means the worst
1. Chapter 1

**Please note I do not in any way own any of the characters. They belong to Lauren Kate.**

**I am a fan of the Fallen series and this is my take on what would happen after Torment; picking up from where Luce stepped through the Announcer.**

**Please Comment I would love to hear constructive feedback. Thanks so Much **

As she stepped out from the murky cloud that was the Announcer Luce's heart dropped. She couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling in her gut that she had made a mistake in the way she left. She should have said something to Daniel; a parting _I love you _or even simply _don't worry I will be fine. _She knew Daniel would be shattered and feel like he had to find her. The expression he wore when he realized she was actually stepping through was burned to her mind. It was an expression of helplessness, of agony, with an underlying fear.

She tried her best to shake herself from her thoughts. She finally pulled her emotions together to take in the change of scenery. She was definitely not in Georgia any longer. She stood in a brightly lit field. All around her grass and daisies grew wildly and unkempt. She could hear the light buzzing of the bees all around her, as they moved from one flower to the next. In the distance she made out the shape of what looked like a small barn hidden between two larger oak trees. The weather has hot and humid she could feel her shirt already clingy to her back from sweat.

She began to make her way towards the barn. Other than the old structure, she was alone in this field as far as she could tell. As she made her way to the first oak tree, a few yards in front of the barn, she heard a high pitched giggle. She hid behind the trunk of the tree and waited as she saw a figure approaching. She was staring at herself, a past Luce, dressed in a long white peasant dress that buttoned up to her chin. Her hair was tied back in a mess of curls and she was running towards the barn. Every few steps she would turn and look behind her and start giggling again.

Luce knew who was about to enter into the clearing before he was in her line of sight. Daniel looked too good to be true; it only made Luce's heart beat faster with a mixture of desire and guilt; Desire to run into his arms and just forget all their arguing. Guilt for the way she left him and for the doubt she held about their future together. His hair was longer in this lifetime, it fell down to his chin and he wore it messy like he hadn't washed it in days. He was wearing a white button up shirt, with the top three buttons left undone; along with black woolen trousers. The two of them looked like they had just stepped out of an Elizabethan movie. Luce guessed she must be in the early 1900's.

Luce watched as the past Luce finally stopped a few feet in front of the barn entrance. She directed her attention to Daniel, "Daniel! Quicken your pace I could return home and back before you make it to me!" Past Luce went into a fit of giggles. Daniel was looking at this Luce with such passion in his eyes as if he was memorizing every movement she made. "Lucinda, my dear you have won once again. My Lucinda, the master at foot races!" He motioned to an imaginary crowd as if he were presenting her to an audience. This only set past Luce into an even bigger fit.

Luce couldn't keep the tears from her eyes while watching the past Daniel and her past self. They were playing with each other in a way that Luce and Daniel presently did only in her dreams; the reason for most her comparing of Daniel to Miles was this lack of lightheartedness. They seemed so innocent, so young, and Luce so clueless. She envied this version of herself, who got to have a carefree relationship with her Daniel.

Past Luce was now on her knees and trying to catch her breath from all the laughing. Daniel beamed at her with admiration. Then he sat beside her on the ground and pulled something from behind where he was seated and held it towards past Luce.

Luce had to strain to make out what it was—a handful of white peonies, Luce's favorite flower.

Past Luce finally caught her breath and looked up to see the flowers, her face lit up with such happiness and love. Luce knew what was coming next and she wanted to scream and save past Luce from her destined fate; but she knew better. In that moment Daniel's face went from heavenly to agony as he realized what past Luce was about to do. But it was too late, past Luce looked at the extended flowers with such joy and she leaned in quickly to give Daniel a kiss—a small, shy peck on the lips.

Luce connected with this past life of hers in that moment; she didn't have a distinct memory of the events but she knew this was their first kiss. That she had been wanting Daniel to kiss for days now but he hadn't; that it took all her courage to show him this sign of affection. She had felt so insecure, so sure of rejection. But all too soon it was over. Just as her lips left his a bright red flame over took her body and as soon as it had started it was gone.

Past Luce was gone. All that remained were the white peonies, now singed and covered in ash, and Daniel who sat with his head in his hands and began sobbing "Lucinda, my love…why? Why?" He was furious, directing his angry glare to the sky. "We barely touched this time!"

Luce had never seen him in so much pain and it broke her very soul. She hated herself for being the cause of this eternal grief her love has gone through. She couldn't even bring herself to be mad at Daniel for being the cause of this past Luce's death; for the loss this Luce's family will go through. She sat hidden by the oak and cried with him for what seemed like hours.

She couldn't take this anymore she needed to be back with Daniel, to tell him she was sorry, that she understands what he has gone through; that she will never leave him again; never put him through this pain. She closed her eyes and willed herself to stop crying and focus her attention on summoning an Announcer. She needed to return to the present. Back to Georgia. Back to her love.

She felt the familiar cold presence of the Announcer as it emerged. It was hidden in the shadow of the oak tree. She willed it to come closer and it obeyed. It was small and black as night; darker than any she had seen before. She reached out to grab the Announcer by the corners when she heard a familiar voice in the distance.

"Grigori…When will you learn. You mustn't interfere with those that aren't of your concern" He gave a vicious chuckle that Luce knew all too well. She broke her attention from the Announcer and peered around the oak to see Cam—arms crossed, and standing above the hunched, broken figure that was Daniel—with the most sinister smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy the new chapter. I will be updating often. At least once a week. So add the story to your favorite so you can be the first to know about new chapters. **

**Thank you to shana831 for being my first review ****I would love to hear feedback. Please review.**

Luce couldn't believe this; what did Cam mean? Certainly he couldn't be speaking about her. Of course Luce was Daniel's concern, she always has been, always would be. Completely forgetting about the Announcer she had summoned, Luce left her spot behind the oak tree and slowly inched forward, towards the two fallen angels—careful not to make a noise so they would continue their conversation.

"You know it's getting pretty sad watching you torment this girl life after life. When will this end? Haven't you figured this out yet?" Cam still stood above Daniel, but now he looked down on him with an expression of pity.

"Of course I've figured it out!"Daniel was quick to his feet and in Cam's face with so much rage in his voice Luce almost shrunk back to her hiding spot. "You think I enjoy this? Causing her death over and over again?"

"Then why continue Grigori? You know what must be done to end this cycle."

Whatever Cam meant by this Daniel was not responding well to the suggestion. He started to say something to Cam but stopped himself. Now Luce watched as he paced back and forth like a madman mumbling to himself. He seemed to rethink his thoughts and he came to an abrupt stop, facing Cam with his right pointer finger extended at his face.

"Ha! And give you the satisfaction? A thousand deaths are better than the alternative. I will never allow it!"

"Excuse me!" Luce didn't realize she had spoken till it was too late. If she could she would grab the words and put them back in her mouth. She couldn't afford having her presence know; she didn't know what that would entail—would present Daniel and Cam remember her being in this past life? But she was too shocked and confused with the exchange going on between the two; she couldn't just stand to watch in silence any longer. What did this mean? That Daniel has known a way all these years to stop Luce from dying? She made her way towards the two with haste. "Yeah surprise, surprise!" She didn't even want to acknowledge Cam's presence so she walked towards Daniel, his back towards her. "Daniel? What the hell is going on?" But he didn't even bother looking back at her. He had the nerve to pretend like he hadn't heard her. Probably thinking of some vague excuse as to why he can't explain this situation to her.

"Daniel! I'm talking to you. And if you think you can get out of explaining all _this_ to me then you're wrong" Luce was so angry she stomped her feet on the ground and crossed her arms. She knew she looked childish at this point but she was too frustrated to care. She was tapping her foot loudly as if to say 'I'm waiting'.

But he still refused to acknowledge her. Luce now stood directly behind him; close enough to feel the energy he exerted against her cheek. She reached out with her right hand to tap his shoulder when almost simultaneously a hand grabbed her from behind and everything around her fell to silence. The bees stopped buzzing, the wind seemed to stop, she could no longer hear Daniel's heavy breathing, and the only sound she now heard was her heart pounding out of her chest. She couldn't bear to guess who was behind her. There were so many terrible possibilities, and at this point she would rather not find out. She scanned her surroundings quickly without moving her head, and was scared to see that everything was frozen, as if someone had pressed pause on this lifetime.

"Luce, he can't hear you. It would completely mess with time if we could interact with our pasts. And don't worry I'll put them back to normal before I leave" Luce turned around and all her fear turned into relief when she saw that familiar face and uneven haircut smiling down on her. She was actually happy to see her and tried to return the smile, but she couldn't fight back the tears. "Arriane…it was terrible…one minute I'm there then…and Daniel crying I just couldn't watch…then Cam…" Arriane grabbed Luce and pulled her in for a big hug and Luce completely let herself go. She relived the moment she had witnessed early—the laughter, the kiss, her death, Daniel's grief, Cam and Daniel's cryptic conversation—she attempted relaying it all to Arriane. "I'm so confused. I have so many questions and no answers. And it's like the more I search the more unclear everything becomes."

"I know, Luce, that's why I came to find you before the others did. See you and Daniel may have had many lives together, but he's not alone in that sense. You and I have always been friends Luce. In some lives we're closer than in others, but I know you well and I knew you would take yourself to this lifetime first."

"Really? But how?" Luce had never thought of that before. She had been so focused on the obvious eternal love that she and Daniel shared; that she never questioned the pull she had towards Arriane. She lightened up at the thought of Arriane and her having a thousand lives worth of friendships.

"This was one of the happiest lifetimes for you. See this was the first life where you began to feel a deeper love for Daniel and a deeper bond with me; the first life where you seemed to be connected subconsciously to your past lives. But what made it so special for you was that you didn't question it, any of it. In this life you had no doubts. So after I realized the connection you and Miles have developed, I was positive this was the life you would want to return to."

Luce was hit with guilt. Had she been this obvious? Not only had Daniel witnessed the kiss with Miles but her friend could sense her doubts. "Miles? But you know I would never hurt Daniel. I love him."

"I do Luce, but the important thing is do you?" Luce had been struggling with this question herself since Daniel dropped her off at the Shoreline School. She could deny it to Arriane, but there would be no use. It was a relief to actually have someone somewhat understand this situation.

"Luce, I can't stay long because it's only a matter of time before Roland or Daniel catches up to me. I love you and I can't continue to see you hurt time and time again. Each time you died Daniel lost his love, but I lost a friend. I never agreed with Daniel's way of handling things; Keeping you uninformed in the name of protection. I believe it's time for you to know the truth."

"Arriane, that means so much to hear you say—" Finally someone was on her side. Maybe now she could get some straight answers.

"But I can't be the one to tell you of your past; you must be the one to uncover that truth. But, I can keep the others from catching up to you. Luce, these are dark times, a war is about to begin and I wish it weren't true but you will play a key role in the outcome." Oh great like Luce didn't need additional pressures. "Hard times are ahead for us all, but it's important for you to know all about your pasts before you decide on the future. Without it, both sides hold an advantage over you. But remember Announcers are memories of events; they only show one perspective and often it's altered or bias. Trust your gut Luce; you remember a lot more than you allow your own self to realize."

Arriane snapped her fingers and an Announcer appeared from thin air and began to form itself into the shape of a door. All of a sudden Luce was overwhelmed with anxiety. She didn't want to do this alone. She was scared of what she would uncover and it would be so much more helpful to have someone with her filtering truth from lies.

"Arriane don't go, I don't think I can handle all of this on my own"

She looked at Luce's face with a bright smile that gave her an uneasy feeling. Luce noticed sadness in her eyes as she beamed down at her; and she couldn't help but notice that she held her gaze for a bit too long—bordering uncomfortable.

"Luce I can't stay but you'll be fine. I will try to check up on you as often as I can; but I need to return now. You left in such a hurry that there is a lot to take care of back home. Plus…" she nodded towards the two fallen angles that stood behind Luce—frozen in conversation "…It's about time for those two to continue; an angel can only stay manipulated for so long. Even when a brilliant powerful angel like myself is the one serving the magic." She gave Luce a sinister smile and a wink. "And remember don't waste your breathe they can't hear or see you; so relax. You'll be fine" She leaned in and gave Luce a quick peck on the cheek. Then before Luce could blink she disappeared into the Announcer and everything around her resumed.

Luce was so caught up in feeling sorry for herself that she was all on her own. Then feeling stupid since, how can she even complain about having no one to turn to for help when she was the one who walked away. She completely forgot that the two angels behind her were now unfrozen and resuming their conversation. It took her awhile to back track in her mind to the place they had left off. _Oh right Cam talking about the way to end my cycle of dying and Daniel refusing. Basically saying he'd rather see me die a thousand times over again before letting whatever Cam is talking about happen. That's where we were. _

"Suite yourself Grigori, but one day very soon I will get what is rightfully mine. It's inevitable; surely you still remember how these things work up there."

"I may have fallen before you Cam, but never forget who it is you are addressing. I still remember how things work brother; maybe it is you who has forgotten." Daniel seemed to grow taller as he said this to Cam. He held Cam's gaze for what seemed to be minutes; Then Luce watched as this past Daniel made his way out of the clearing—back in the same direction he and past Luce had come from in what now felt like a lifetime ago.

Luce let out a huge breathe. She hadn't realize that she was holding her breathe for the duration of their conversation. Then she felt a sudden coldness at the small of her back—she almost jumped out of her skin. She cautiously turned around to see what had grazed her back. There floating in front of her was the Announcer that she had summoned earlier. She had completely forgotten about it and had assumed it would have left by now. But there it still was with its unusual blackness and way it responded to her touch with ease. She caressed the sides of the shadow with her fingertips and watched as it altered its shape into a door—similar to the one the Announcer Arriane summoned had created.

Luce reached out to open the door of the Announcer. With one foot through the door, she turned her head around to take in the scenery one last time before she left. But she hadn't expected to see Cam still standing in the spot Daniel had left him. Though, there he was staring right in Luce's direction. If Arriane hadn't told her she couldn't be seen or heard she would think Cam was staring right at her—watching her with curiosity. Then the Announcer began closing itself around Luce; forcing her to leave this lifetime behind and venture to the unknown past this Announcer held. As the shadow slowly took over her vision, the last thing she saw was Cam_, winking right at her_.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you enjoy! I appreciate feedback if you would please review. Please keep the criticism constructive. Thank You ****. More to be posted this week.**

_**Shelby**_

Shelby couldn't believe these angels. Daniel had just run off in an announcer, that hard-headed jerk, then that pixie haired friend of his snuck off thinking no one had saw her leave—but Shelby did. Now Gabbe was inside with Luce's parents trying to straighten everything out. Meanwhile Molly was zipping around the yard trying to clean everything up; and the last she saw Cam and Roland they were sharing a heated conversation, probably talking strategy. But that was over ten minutes ago and they were nowhere in sight now.

"We have to do something, you know that right?" Miles said snapping Shelby out of her trance.

"Huh?"

"We have to do something Shelby. We need to help Luce. You saw Cam, he killed her without a second thought when he thought that mirror of her was real Luce. Not to mention Daniel is lying to her left and right. We need to find her first and help her."

Miles was a sweet guy, Shelby thought. He was so obviously and stupidly in love with Luce. Couldn't he grasp that this was so out of their leagues. These angels knew Luce for as long as she has had a past; we didn't even know where to start.

"Okay Lover boy I agree with you that the angels in her life all basically suck, but how are we supposed to help?"

"Well we were the first ones to travel through announcers with her weren't we? So we just do it again and hope we get to her before the others."

"Okay genius, have you ever stopped to realize that you and I have only been alive _this_ lifetime. We can only summon announcers with memories of our pasts and presents not of other people's"

"shit"

"Yea I didn't think so. Too blinded by love, huh?" Shelby taunted.

"Wait, I got it. If I was able to trick a bunch of fallen angels that the mirror of Luce I created was really her then maybe we can trick the Announcers too."

"Okay. So let's pretend this plan of yours can work. Aren't you supposed to be looking at the person before you can create a _mirror_ image of them?"

"Well I've never actually tested that. But I figure it's worth a shot isn't it?"

"Okay then let's do this, but we need to go somewhere no one can see us"

Shelby was still skeptical and she wasn't sure she wanted to be stepping through Luce's past memories. She felt like she was reading her diary, only a thousand times worse. It seems so wrong. She especially didn't want to step through an Announcer that took them to _that_ life of hers. The life she glimpsed even before she had met Luce. The first past life she had witnessed as she looked over the shoulder of the hunched over crying boy that rainy night in the alleyway. She hadn't told Luce it was her she saw because she didn't want her to know she knew Daniel. But the image kept coming to her in dreams; again and again, like her brain was forcing her to see something she had missed before.

"Umm…sorry I didn't mean to spy, but I have to come with you"

Whoever that was completely interrupted Shelby's line of thought; just as she felt she was connecting some dots. She exhaled loudly and rolled her eyes turning to face the source of interruption.

"Sorry. Sorry. Really, it's just all so new to me. I have no clue what's happening but if Luce is in trouble like you two said I want to help." It was Callie, Luce's best friend from boarding school. Both Shelby and Miles had completely forgotten about the poor girl, it seemed everyone had. She looked shaken from head to toe and he eyes were still red and puffy from crying.

"Please! She's the best friend I have. I need to help her."

Miles and Shelby shared a puzzled look, but they both seemed to be on the same wavelength of thought.

"Look. I know all this sucks in a major way, but you're _human_ and frankly of no help—"

"What Shelby was trying to say" Miles shot her a dirty look "was that we know it's a lot to take in. Being exposed to the concept of Nephilim and Fallen angels; finding out your friend isn't who you thought she was—"

"_Best_ friend"

"Right. Okay, best friend. But Shelby's right, your being a human will do no good for us with what we have planned. Humans can't even travel through Announcers, let alone see them. Sorry Callie."

"Well, obviously humans can; Luce did."

She had a valid point, Shelby gave her that. She never even thought about the rules that applied to humans that didn't seem to apply to Luce. Neither she nor Miles even gave it a second thought. But now the list was growing by the second. Luce saw announcers her whole life, she was able to summon and control them, she could travel through them, and the worst one was she could die from a starshot.

"Oh my god. Miles…"

"I know. I just realized. We need to hurry." Miles grabbed Shelby by the arm and dragged her across the Price's lawn back toward the shed they had hid in during the battle with the Outcasts.

"Excuse me! What about me?" Callie hesitated for a few seconds then decided to follow the two.

It was Miles this time that took the unfriendly tone with the human girl. "No. You're of no use to us. Just stay away!"

Shelby didn't know Miles had it in him not to always be such a kiss ass. When they were finally in the security of the shed and rid of the annoying human girl Shelby was able to relax a bit.

"Miles, Cam shot the mirror of Luce with that starshot and she disintegrated. What is that supposed to mean? She has human parents, but at the same time that starshot shouldn't have affected her."

"It means Daniel is lying to her about a lot more than I suspected. We need to act fast."

"Okay, yea I agree. Try to summon mirror Luce or whatever you call it. Just hurry up."

She watched in astonishment as a fuzzy image of Luce appeared, she looked just as she had before she stepped through that Announcer. Then her features became sharper and more in focus; till finally Shelby was amazed to see her roommate standing right in front of her as if she had been there this whole time.

"Wow. Impressive lover boy. Now whenever Luce tried to summon an announcer in front of me she would close her eyes real hard like she was focusing on a memory or emotion with every fiber of her being."

She watched as Miles acted as she had just described and the mirror of Luce did the same thing. It didn't take very long before the shed was filled with announcers; there were at least ten. Shelby had never seen so many in the same place at once; it was as if they were just waiting to show themselves to Luce. She scanned the room and her eyes fell on a small dark grey one. Something in her gut told Shelby this was the right one to step through.

"That one." She pointed out to Miles as she walked over and grabbed the announcer; and she and Miles worked together, shaping it into a rectangular door. Then Miles had mirror Luce open the door and step through. Miles walked through right behind mirror Luce; Shelby hesitated for a minute. She had a bad feeling about using a fake Luce to access Luce's memories. She didn't know much about travelling through Announcers but all the angels said how dangerous and risky it was. She wasn't sure if the risk was worth it.

"Shelby are you coming?"

"Yeah right behind you."

Shelby took one last look behind her at the world she was leaving and stepped through the Announcer.

_**Callie**_

Callie was so shocked and confused with everything that was happening that she quietly obeyed that boy Miles and Luce's mean roommate—which was so unlike her. All she had wanted was to be reunited with her best friend for Thanksgiving break. Maybe meet the guy she had talked about during the few phone conversations they shared. She hadn't been prepared for anything like this; if she knew any of this would happen she would have gladly stayed at school over break. Her brain couldn't handle any of this it was all too crazy. Was she just expected to accept the fact that her bestie was friends with all these "fallen angels" and the offspring of angels? Not a chance. Impossible. But there was no logical explanation to describe what she had witnessed with her very eyes. One minute Luce was there. Then there were two Luces. Then there were none.

"Hey gorgeous." How long had Cam been standing behind her? She hadn't noticed him. Come to think of it she didn't remember seeing him at all after Luce and Daniel both disappeared.

Callie turned around to face the guy—angel—that had been flirting with her all through dinner. He had been really sweet to her the whole day. It was amazing that they ran into each other at the airport and he had offered they split a cab to Luce's house. He was definitely really hot; hotter than any guy she had ever dated. He was just her type; until she saw his stunning gold wings. And until she remembered Cam was the guy Luce had been telling her about over the phone during her first weeks at Sword and she would never in a million years get with a guy her bestie liked.

"Oh. Hi"

"How are you holding up?"

"Not so great. I mean you think you know someone then all her new friends sprout wings and start fighting other angels. Gotta love spontaneity huh?" She tried at giving a small chuckle, but it sounded more like a pathetic sob. Cam came closer to Callie and wrapped his arm around her shoulders; bring her in for a side hug. "Thanks. I needed that; I can see why Luce likes you so much"

"This is news to me. Why don't you tell me what's gotten you so bothered?"

"I'm scared. All this worrying about Luce, like she's in real danger and the worst part is her roommate and friend won't even let me help them find her."

Callie felt Cam's arms tighten around her shoulders for a second; but she didn't give it a second thought. "Really? Well that roommate of hers is brainless and Miles isn't the brightest kid either so I wouldn't let them bother you. How do those two expect to find our dear Luce anyways?"

"Well I was listening into their conversation. Something about Announcers and mirror image of Luce. Except when I asked to help they said I can't because I'm human—like being human is the worst thing ever."

"Interesting…well their loss seems to be my gain. Callie, gorgeous, if you wish to help find Luce you are more than welcome to join me. You will be of great use."

Callie couldn't believe her ears of course she wanted to help find Luce. "Yea, I mean yes. I'll do whatever I can to help."

"Good. Let's go for a little walk first and you can tell me exactly what you heard Miles and Shelby say."

He kept his arms around her shoulders but lightened his grip. Cam guided her to the sidewalk and they began walking as Callie started relaying all she overheard to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I Hope you enjoy :)**

**Please review. thank you.**

_**Arriane**_

Arriane stepped back through the Announcer, returning to the Price's backyard. Things seemed just as they were before she left; good she mustn't have been gone long. Molly seemed to have finished putting things back together, but there was still a heavy layer of dust—that always existed after a battle between angels—they could do nothing to remove. She just hoped the Price's would somehow overlook it. She could see Miles and Shelby talking in hushed tones to each other while Callie was watching them from behind a tree. Silly kids, she loved Luce so she appreciated anyone who felt similarly for her, but these kids thought this was some game of good vs. evil. They have no clue how complex everything really is. With a heavy sigh she looked around to see if she could spot Cam or Roland—no such luck. She assumed Gabbe was still inside talking to Mr. and Mrs. Price.

"Sneak out to go grab a coffee?" How wrong she was.

"Gabbe—"

"I'm kidding Arriane, I was coming out here to do the same thing. We definitely need Daniel back to keep Cam in place. Any luck?"

Arianne just shook her head, "No".

"Well maybe I'll give it a shot then."

She reached out to stop Gabbe from leaving.

"I didn't go looking for Daniel. I went to talk to Luce." Gabbe just stared at Arriane with a shocked expression. "What do you mean you went to talk to Luce, you know where she is?"

"I had a feeling. It proved to be right. Gabbe, we can't stop her now it will only feed her curiosity even more. She is already leaning away from Daniel and towards that Miles. She needs the truth to see why Daniel has been acting the way he has."

"You really think she can handle it Arriane? You remember what happened when Daniel told Luce the truth about 40 lives ago? The only difference is this time when she's gone, she's gone forever."

"Well last time she wasn't as powerful as she is now. She is uncovering the truth on her own instead of being told. That changes everything."

"Regardless, so much harm can be done with her travelling through the Announcers. She doesn't even know the proper ways or any of the cautions."

"Well I made her believe she can't be seen or heard so she shouldn't bother touching them to get their attention."

"How long do you really think that will last? We need to find Daniel and tell him you spoke to Luce."

"You're right about finding Daniel. The rest just leave to me. Please Gabbe."

Of course Arriane wasn't planning on leading Daniel to Luce. She meant what she had said to Luce, _it was _time for her to know the truth. She did need to talk to Daniel though. He had to do something to keep Cam distracted. She no longer trusted him to respect a truce; not after she witnessed him kill the projection of Luce with such ease.

"Okay I say you go ahead Gabbe and look for Daniel while I find Cam and Roland. I may not be able to do anything with Cam but I can distract Roland till you return."

"Sounds good. I better leave right away"

"I'll convince the two of them that it's a good idea to go back to Shoreline and inform Francescaand Steven**. **Meet me there."

With that said Arriane watched as Gabbe disappeared through an Announcer. She hated travelling by Announcer, as did most angels. They were a thing of darkness, even though they are supposed to be separate from the battles of angels and demons; they were more a tool of darkness than light. That's what concerned Arriane the most about Luce being able to see the Announcers all her life. As if she drew them to her like a magnet. Arriane hated where those thoughts took her; she shook them off and began searching for Cam and Roland.

_**Luce**_

_He winked at me. He saw me. He can see me!_ Luce was pushing against the foggy curtain of the Announcer she had just stepped through. "Cam! I know you saw me. Cam!" She was pounding on the curtain hoping that he could somehow hear her. She didn't know how Announcer's worked but she was in a similar red-black tunnel as before when her, Shelby, and Miles had travelled to Las Vegas. She was in the transitional phase, as Miles had called it, of the Announcer meaning she should be able to re-enter the life she had just left, right? But no matter how hard she tried the foggy curtain of the Announcer would not peel away. Quite the opposite, now it began growing denser, it became as hard as a wall now. Great, Luce thought to herself, she was so close to something but she just couldn't grasp what it was. Like someone was keeping it out of her reach.

Luce was overcome by a sudden tiredness. She was tired of not knowing, of everyone lying to her, of her journey that seemed impossible, she was just tired. Reluctantly she forced herself to continue down the tunnel till she reached another foggy curtain. This time when she touched her hand against its cold surface it easily peeled away and she stepped through.

She was in New York, she recognized it immediately, old New York. She wasn't sure what year she stepped into but it was definitely way before any time she remembered. She was on the roof top of some apartment building; she looked around to take in the city skyline. Luce realized that something was missing; a key component that made New York the city it was—the Statue of Liberty. She searched her mind for something she knew she read in American History class years ago. The Statue of Liberty was built by some French guy that she couldn't recall, but what she did remember was it was built in 1886. So whatever year it was it was before then.

Luce waited around a few more minutes, but no one came to join her on the roof. Wherever her past self was it certainly wasn't here, she looked around for the exit and climbed the steps down to street level. It was a cold night and the sun had already set; Luce seemed to be alone in the alleyway she exited the building to. She made her way down the alley and to a street corner where she decided to turn right. Her eyes found the familiar form of her love; Daniel was seated at a table in front of a café. He was sitting alone with an untouched sandwich in front of him. Luce waited a few moments but no one came to join him; so she decided to make her way towards him.

Maybe Arriane was right about him not being able to hear her but Cam had definitely winked right at her, so maybe he could _see _her. She reached the back of his chair and called out "Daniel? It's me Luce. Daniel can you hear me? Turn around." No reaction. She knew she wouldn't get one but the amount of disappointment that filled her was surprising. She made her way to the chair facing him and took a seat. Still no reaction. Luce waved her arms in front of him hoping that would in some way grab his attention, but still she got nothing back from him.

Just as she reached her hand across the table, about to place her hand upon his, Daniel gasped. He looked as if he saw a ghost. Luce was so relieved, so she hadn't been imagining things the past Daniel and Cam could see her. She gave him a big smile but Daniel just looked angry. His hands were clenched in tight fists and he was clenching his jaws so tightly they bulged through his cheeks. Luce was confused and hurt by his reaction. She quickly got up. "Well if that's the reaction I get Daniel I'm leaving." She walked a few steps away then faced him expecting an apologetic look or some sort of explanation. Only Daniel's gaze was still fixed in front of him. Luce's heart sunk, he hadn't been able to see her after all. But somehow Cam had, shouldn't Daniel be the one able to? It didn't sit well with Luce, she felt as if she was overlooking something major.

Luce followed Daniel's gaze to see what was making him so angry. Then she saw it, herself, the past Luce laughing and holding hands with Cam.


	5. Chapter 5

**Let me know what you think :)**

_**Daniel**_

This was torturous. 3 hours have passed since Daniel left the Price's backyard in hopes of finding Luce; in that time Daniel had visited 6 of Luce's past lives. Even for a powerful angel like Daniel there were some memories that were too painful to witness again—and he was staring at one of those right now. He cringed with pain as he watched his past self reach out to touch this Luce's hand and in moment there flesh made contact Luce burst into a bright red flash and disappeared. Daniel remembered this lifetime; unlike Luce he remembered all their past lives together. It was 1982 and in this lifetime Luce was born a daughter of a reverend and she was raised in the church. He mother raised her to be honest and pure, to follow the bible, and love God. This upbringing was the reason she was gone so quickly; why it had only taken the mere touch of his skin to cause her inevitable fate.

Daniel turned away quickly; he lived through the pain once before, he did not need to witness himself fall apart again. He summoned an Announcer and returned to Luce's room at Shoreline. He didn't expect to find her there; he knew her better—she would never give up. That's a quality he loved so dearly about Luce—her strong will and the fact that she always went for what she wanted. Of course this caused many fights between the two of them, presently and in the past. They were both too stubborn and prideful.

Daniel made his way across the room and sat behind Luce's desk. He should have found her by now, he knew her better than anyone. All her past memories were also his; why was this taking him so long? Daniel turned on Luce's computer and hacked into her email with the hopes to get an understanding of what has been going through her mind. A failed attempt. This was the one time Daniel wished Luce hadn't listened to him and had reached out to Callie or her parents, but her messages were so vague and basic that they were of no help.

Daniel got up and walked towards the window. He had failed her; he was unable to protect her, unable to keep her happy, unable to make her see that everything he did was out of his love for her. For all he knew Luce was in danger this very moment. Maybe the Outcasts found her already or, even worse, maybe Cam had reached her.

Daniel opened the window and climbed out onto the ledge where he and Luce had shared the few moments they were able to in the past Eighteen days. He must not have been listening closely enough to Luce, he had been so frustrated with her that he must have missed some signs—things that would be really helpful in guiding him to her right now.

He remembered the first night that Luce had traveled by Announcer; he hadn't known then what she had done because if he had he wouldn't have let her continue and maybe she would be safe and in his arms right now. That night Luce had revealed her knowledge of the Outcasts and the truce timeline. She had been right about a lot but wrong about a few details. Things he should have straightened out, but he was just too angry that someone had told her so much, when that someone should have been himself.

They had parted ways badly, as they had been doing almost every time they talked. Luce had told Daniel that she knew at some point he would cause a shift in balance between Heaven and Hell. Daniel still hasn't figured out who her source of information was, but he had been so scared that the more Luce knew the greater her life was in danger. He tried to keep her from thinking about this stuff any further which had angered Luce. Then she had said to him _''if it were me, there wouldn't be a question. If it were me the whole universe was waiting on to tip the scales, I would just pick the side of good."_

Like he had been hit with a brick, Daniel realized where Luce would be. He just prayed he wasn't too late. There were some things that Luce wasn't ready to learn about her past and this was one of them.

Daniel concentrated his thoughts on New York 1882 and summoned the right Announcer. He stepped through quickly preparing himself for the worst.

_**Luce**_

What was this past Luce thinking? Cam? This isn't how the story goes, she and Daniel were soul mates, life after life they always found each other, always loved each other. But now Daniel was sitting on the sidelines watching her with Cam. How could he just sit back and watch this?

"Daniel do something! How can you just watch? Stop Cam from whatever he's doing!" Of course Daniel couldn't hear her so Luce received no response. This just didn't make any sense to her. Sure at Sword&Cross she had initially fell for Cam, but that was only because Daniel had treated her like dirt in the beginning. Even then there was always someone to interfere and warn Luce away from Cam, but she didn't see Arriane, Gabbe, Roland or any other angels around.

Luce watched as her past self and Cam stood across the street talking to each other and laughing. It seemed to be cold and Cam took off his coat and wrapped it around her, pulling her close to his chest and rubbing her back and arms to warm her up. But nothing happened, there was no flame or burst of light to take Luce away. Daniel seemed to be relieved by this, but he was still clenching his fists.

Then Cam stopped attempting to warm Luce, and let his hands rest on her lower back, holding her body closely to his own. He said something to past Luce that Luce wasn't able to make out and past Luce lifted her head and brought her face inches away from Cam's. "no" Luce whispered to herself, she hadn't realized she was holding her breath till now. It pained her to see her former self embracing Cam, but at the same time it brought back memories of her and Cam at Sword&Cross, the kiss they had shared, the desire Luce had felt for his touch.

She watched in fear as Cam's and past Luce's lips touched. The soft kiss quickly turned into a hungry one, Cam tightened his grip on past Luce as she ran her hands through his hair. His hands left her back and made their way down to her bottom, greedy with his touch. Past Luce seemed not to mind as she was now grabbing at his hair. This was too much to watch, she didn't understand how Daniel could simply sit there and bear witness to this; how he could continue to love Luce after this betrayal.

"This isn't right…I would never do this to you" Luce was overwhelmed with guilt for her past self's actions.

Then it started. Blackness emerged at past Luce's feet and slowly made its way up her body. At first she didn't seem to notice, and then the screams began. Luce had never heard such an agonizing sound. Cam just let go of the dying Luce and took a step back. She was screaming for help now, reaching out her hands towards Cam, but he remained indifferent. He just stood there staring at her. It wasn't ending, in the life she had witnessed before this one a bright flame consumed Luce and she was gone in a second; there had been no screaming or pain.

"Lucinda!" Luce had forgotten past Daniel was seated right in front of her. He got up so quickly he knocked over the table in front of him and started running towards past Luce; all the meanwhile she continued to cry out in pain. When Daniel reached her, he quickly grabbed her face and kissed her hard on the lips. The bright flame she witnessed reappeared and in seconds it was all over. Cam still stood staring, Daniel was on his knees shaking, and past Luce was gone. Cam looked down at Daniel and in a sullen tone said "Satisfied?" then turned around and walked away. Daniel remained on his knees, his body shaking all over, he said something under his breath that Luce didn't catch; then he got up and walked in the opposite direction as Cam.

Luce hadn't realized she was crying so hard till Daniel had left her line of sight and she was all alone on the street corner. She couldn't get herself under control. The harder she tried not to cry the more hysterical she became.

"I'm too late… I've failed you again." Luce could barely make out the face staring down at her through her tears but she knew it was Daniel. The real Daniel, not some past version, but her Daniel. "I didn't want you to see that. I am so sorry it took me too long to figure out where you were."

"D-D-Daniel, what just happened? I don't understand, you just sat there and watched him all over me. Then the black stuff and the terrible screams."

"Luce, you didn't always choose Good"

"But I don't understand…Cam didn't do anything he just let me die, but you…you killed me…you saved me." Daniel wrapped his arms around Luce and she began to cry even more. He guided her towards the curb and sat her down next to him.

"Shh…Shh…It's okay my love. It'll be okay." They sat like that for awhile—Luce crying into Daniel's shirt, and Daniel stroking her hair and telling her everything was okay.


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter. I hope you all enjoy =)**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

_**Arriane**_

By the time Arriane found Roland, Cam was nowhere to be found. The Price's yard went from over populated to deserted in a matter of minutes. Of course Luce and Daniel were the first to leave, then Gabbe, but now Shelby, Miles, Callie, and Cam had disappeared. Roland said he sent Molly to retrieve something vital but he wouldn't expand any further on what exactly he sent her to get. It wasn't hard to convince Roland that they should return to Shoreline School to update Steven and Francesca on what had gone on; he actually agreed right away which Arriane hadn't expected.

She and Roland had a long history with each other, that's why she liked Francesca and Steven so much. They were able to succeed at what she and Roland failed at. Arriane and Roland had found each other centuries ago; they were on different sides then but those were the days when there was no hope for Luce to survive, so it didn't matter. Roland had switched over to side with the angels because of his love for Arriane. That all changed back at Sword&Cross, the day Luce had arrived with Arriane in the courtyard and saw Daniel for the first time, Roland was standing right next to Daniel and he sensed a change in this lifetime. That's the only explanation he gave to Arriane before he switched back to his original side. For all she knew he was never really on her side and he was working with Cam the whole time.

Roland still wanted to continue being together after that; he came to Arriane after the big battle in the graveyard like nothing had happened. But Arriane couldn't believe him; he had lied and turned on her after centuries of being together and loving each other. She told him to leave, that she wasn't able to trust him anymore. But what she neglected to tell him, what she felt every moment they were together or apart, was that she still loved him. She loved him so much that she had been coming to visit Francesca to see how she and Steven have been able to make their love work for so long; they never tried to pretend to be something other than their true selves to please the other person. And numerous times Francesca has told Arriane that when the dark times came she knew she would have to kill Steven. That's what she and Roland had done wrong; he tried to go against his nature to be with her, and for centuries Arriane had believed he was able to make that change—they were only fooling themselves. If they wanted to make their relationship work, and secretly Arriane wanted that so bad, they would have to adopt the attitude Francesca and Steven had. But kill Roland in the end when it came to it? That Arriane wasn't able to accept. She could never imagine killing the one she loved. Then again if she were able to, was it really love?

She couldn't help it, being around Roland made her think of all the "what ifs" and "why nots" of their relationship together. She saw Daniel and Luce together and hated them for what they had. Hated Daniel for the way he took advantage of it by lying to Luce.

"Arriane, can we talk?" Roland was sitting next to Arriane on a bench outside Francesca's office.

"Are you planning on telling me where Cam is? and the truth about your conversation together at the Luce's house?"

"Are you going to tell me where Daniel and Luce are?" He turned to face her with his sharp gaze. She hated the coldness behind those eyes staring at her. They used to look at her with such warmth and kindness, but now this is all she got. It made her tremble, trying to hold back her tears.

"If I knew where Daniel was I would tell you. We both know that." She snapped her head back facing forward, breaking their eye contact, and scooted further down the bench away from him.

She heard him take in a big breathe and slowly let it out. Then he was silent for awhile—thinking.

"Angel," he scooted closer to her and placed his hand on her thigh, "we were never on the same side I knew that and so did you. I tried but it just wasn't me. I wanted to be with you regardless, but you chose to not accept me as I am angel."

His words felt like a dagger to her heart. How can he think she doesn't accept him for who he is. That's what made her fall in love with him. She knows he is full of goodness and kindness, but he doesn't see that. She took a second to compose herself before turning to meet his gaze.

"I accept you, I always have. I don't trust you. You lied when I didn't ask you to." She didn't allow her face to show any emotion. She took his hand that lay on her thigh and placed it back on his own lap. "And don't call me angel anymore."

Thankfully Francesca chose that very moment to return to her office.

"Arriane. Roland. What a nice surprise. Please do come in"

The two of them followed her into her office and took a seat in front of her desk.

"So to what do I owe this unexpected visit? How was Thanksgiving? I didn't expect you all to return till tomorrow evening."

"Francesca you should call Steven in to join us." Arriane said. That received an uneasy look from Francesca. She picked up her desk phone and called Steven to come join them.

Steven arrived within a few seconds and Arriane, with the help of Roland, described the attack from the Outcasts. They told the two about the projection Miles cast of Luce and how that fooled the Outcasts. Then told the of Cam killing the projection causing threats and an angry exit from the Outcasts. Then how Luce left through a random Announcer, and Daniel deciding to travel through past lives till he found her.

Arriane didn't mention anything about her finding Luce, or sending Gabbe to go off to find Daniel.

Likewise, Roland didn't offer to share his exchange with Cam, or where he sent Molly off too.

That would have to wait for when Roland went to talk to Steven on his own and Arriane was alone with Francesca.

Arriane and Roland waited as the two processed the information they were just given. Francesca was the first to speak.

"Something like this was expected. A bit sooner then we all hoped for though. Luce running off, however, that was not supposed to happen. Roland, why don't you and Steven go to the cafeteria and get us all some lunch."

Roland and Steven agreed with a nod and left the room. It was a subtle and polite way to separate the two sides. They all knew that there were things that had to be hidden from each other and only shared with their side; but only Francesca could say it in such a way that made everyone feel comfortable. She smiled affectionately at the two as they left the room.

"So Arriane tell me what you aren't saying."

"I had a feeling where Luce would be so I followed that instinct and I found her. I didn't ask her to come back with me, instead I encouraged her to continue on her path to find out the truth. She will soon be faced with a serious decision and I want her to come to a conclusion on her own. It's not something any of us can dictate for her, not even Daniel." Arriane paused a second expecting Francesca to protest her logic, but she just nodded in encouragement for Arriane to continue.

"I found her just in time. She was about to reach out and touch the Daniel of her past. I told her that she cannot be heard or seen when in the past. That she shouldn't bother trying to touch them, it would be impossible."

"Well I hope for her sake she believed you and intends to follow your advice."

"That's not all that concerns me. Before I left to find Luce; Roland and Cam were speaking in urgent, hushed tones. Then when I returned they were nowhere to be found. I also witnessed a similar exchange between Miles and Shelby, while Luce's human friend Callie was eavesdropping on the two. Molly had been cleaning before I left and when I returned she was gone. I asked Roland about Cam and Molly. He refuses to inform me on where Cam is and he vaguely explained he had sent Molly to retrieve something."

"And you suspect he is hiding something important?"

"Definitely."

"As do I. Cam, I suspect, is up to something big. And where is Gabbe?"

"She went to go look for Daniel. We both agreed that he needs to come back; He is the only one that can keep Cam distracted from whatever he is up to. I told her to return here once she has found him."

"Very good. Now all we can do is wait and hope for the best."

_**Luce**_

How long had she and Daniel been sitting here on the streets of their past? She had lost all concept of time passing. It must have been an hour or maybe more. She felt numb all over. What had she just witnessed? It kept replaying in her mind. Her embracing Cam, the torture she endured as Cam simply watched. Why had it been different when Cam touched her? The fog was black that took over her body and it was slow and so very painful. Then with Daniels touch came a quick bright red flame that appeared then disappeared with Luce. It happened in a blink of an eye and there was no sign of any pain; she was just there one second and gone the next.

"Luce, my love, I'm so sorry I didn't reach you sooner. Stop you from witnessing this."

"No Daniel, I'm glad you came when you did. I want to know all of this. It's not fair that you have lived with all this pain of losing and joy of loving me life after life. I want to share all of that with you. I want to know our history, the good and the bad."

"No Luce I would never wish for you to know all the terrible…"

"Daniel, please, it's what I want. I'm finally able to start understanding things about you. In the life I witnessed before this one, we were so happy it was sometime in the early 1900s. I was racing you into a clearing and we laughed so much together then I reached out and kissed you. The first kiss we shared in that life. I remembered wanting you to kiss me so badly but you hadn't. I was so scared you would reject me but that day I was determined to show you how I felt."

Daniel remembered that lifetime. He remembered all their lives together. He had been so scared to lose her. He tried to be mean to her at first and ignore her, but she was persistent as always. In the end he was unable to resist; being with her and losing her was better that being without her.

"I sat there with you after that Luce died. I sat there with you and cried with you. It was the worst feeling to see you go through loosing me. I understand now why you're so secretive and protective, but I'm not leaving you, not ever okay?"

She cupped his cheeks with her hands and saw a tear escape his eyes. She kissed him gently, then kissed his wet cheek. "I promise."

They hugged for awhile longer then Daniel pulled away and stood up. He reached a hand down to Luce and pulled her to her feet.

"Come back with me Luce. We'll go back to Shoreline and I'll stay with you this time. I promise I won't leave. You need to come back though. Please, I need to keep you safe."

That's all that Luce had wanted. To be with Daniel. Not to be dropped off and looked after while he went off with Cam. She wanted to be with her love, to get to know him all over again.

"Okay, if you promise to stay this time."

"I promise"

He bent down and kissed her again. Then quicker than Luce's mind could register Daniel had summoned an Announcer and there was a door in front of them leading to her dorm room back at Shoreline. He took her hand and led her through.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry I haven't updated in quite a bit, but I am back and expect more to come this week. Please review. It's more encouraging to continue writing when I receive feedback. **_

**Shelby**

Shelby and Miles stepped through the curtain of the Announcer; they entered in to a dark urban looking neighborhood. It was pitch black except for the few dimly lit street lamps and porch lights. Miles lead the way down the streets turning randomly as they reached each corner.

"Okay I haven't seen a person since we got here. Something is definitely off; let's just go back maybe they found her by now."

"Shelby, have a little faith." Miles responded using Luce's projection.

"Seriously now that's getting really annoying lover boy not to mention creepy. Just make her disappear already."

"You honestly have no sense of fun." Miles snapped back at Shelby with his own voice this time. With a slight motion of his hands the projection faded away.

As they turned onto the next street there was a distant, but strong, steady drum beat coming from behind a large grouping of trees. Something really didn't sit well with Shelby and she had the urge to run away, but she reluctantly followed Miles as he led them directly to the source of the noise.

Making their way through the trees proved to be more difficult than either expected. The street lights did not reach this far and it was difficult to see even their own hands spread out in front of themselves, let alone the roots and braches that stood in their way. As they got closer to the clearing behind the trees the drum was blasting loud and was now accompanied with persistent chanting.

Shelby couldn't believe herself for not remembering sooner; she had only relived this memory in her dreams every night.

"Miles Stop!"

Miles froze and turned to face Shelby, who was walking close behind him. "What is it? Do you see something?" He whispered back at Shelby.

"No, but Miles this isn't Luce's memory we summoned. The projection didn't fool the Announcers we were stupid to even believe it would."

"What do you mean? We're here aren't we? How can you be so sure it didn't work?"

"Because… it's my memory not hers. Now let's get out of here." She turned and began walking back the way they had come; but she didn't hear his step behind her.

She turned around and could barely make out a dark figure ten feet away. She didn't need light to know that Miles was still standing in the same spot. "Come on. I said let's leave."

"I don't know Shelby…I mean that Announcer was just there like inviting us to go through it. I have to believe there is something here that will help us with Luce."

"NO!" Shelby stomped back to where Miles was standing. Probably wearing that stupid expression he always has when he talks about Luce. "Now listen to me because I am only saying this once and I don't want to repeat myself. This is _my_ memory. Not yours. Not Luce's. _Mine!_ Had I known this I would not have invited you to join me on this little 'adventure'. So wipe that dumb look off your face that I know you're giving me and let's get out of here."

"You know what Shelby if I didn't know any better I would say there is something about this particular memory you're not sharing with me."

"I don't—"

"I would say there _is_ something here relevant to Luce and you are too scared to have anyone else see what it is"

"Now that's not—"

"I would say that if we continue and find wherever that noise is coming from we will have some questions answered."

Shelby was about to try to give a response again but Miles put his finger up to her face to shush her. How dare he, who does he think he's talking to?

"I don't want to hear it! No more of your pathetic attempts to convince me everything I just said isn't true. So you listen to me and you listen good. _Luce_, our friend! is in trouble and I am going to do whatever it takes to help her. You may joke around and make fun of me for it, but yes I love Luce and that means I'll protect her in every way I can. And I know underneath this hard exterior of yours, beneath all those layers of bitch and attitude; you love her too and you would help me in any way _you_ can to protect her."

She hated it, but she had to admit he had a point. Luce was really her best friend; the best friend she has ever had. No one else would put up with all her moods and flaws, but Luce seemed to never mind.

"Fine, there is something here that might give us answers; but it's nothing good, okay? So don't give your hopes up." with a big sigh Shelby reluctantly stepped in front of Miles to lead the way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Luce**

Luce stepped into her dorm room through the Announcer. Daniel suddenly dropped her hand and she knew they were not alone.

"It's about time. sheesh! I went looking for the two of you but I don't have as many past lives with y'all like the others so I just figured I would come back here and eventually y'all would show up. And here you are!" Gabbe rushed over and hugged Luce, which was unexpected. Luce could probably count on one hand the number of times the two of them hugged.

"Oh. Nice to see you too Gabbe?"

"Now first things first, Daniel you need to come with me. Arriane and the others are supposed to be here but I haven't gone looking for her yet. So you come with me and Luce you can stay here and get some rest. I'm sure you're exhausted by now."

"Okay Gabbe I'll meet you outside. Give me and Luce a few minutes"

Gabbe gave a smile to Luce and she thought she was going to hug her again, but thankfully she changed her mind and left the room.

"You promised Daniel."

"I know, and I am not going anywhere. I'll still be on school campus and I will be back soon. I just need to get an update from Arriane on what's been going on while we were away."

"Fine." _Not even five minutes back at this place and already he is leaving and expecting me to sit in this room and do nothing till her returns._ "go, I'll be here when you get back"

"Please just promise me one thing. No more Announcers while I am gone." Daniel cupped Luce's face in his hands and stayed hovered above her lips as if he were going to kiss her; but he was waiting for an answer first.

"I promise." hearing what he had wanted Daniel leaned in, covering the last inches between their lips, and kissed Luce. Then he turned around and left. Leaving Luce to feel completely alone in her room, she missed her roommate. It just didn't feel the same being back without her friends here.

_Wow, good job Luce. You've really made a mess of things haven't you? You left to make some kind of point to everyone and yet here you are 24 hours later back where you started. Nothing has changed, he says it will be different, but you know it's the same. Daniel can't take you with him on whatever business he needs to take care of; and he won't tell you the things you need to know. How can he? You saw firsthand how fragile your life is to him. And can you really blame him? How many times has he watched you die? Why would he believe that this lifetime is different and just forget all the past ones? Impossible. _

_So you have no choice but to sit here and look like a fool talking to yourself. And you will do it all because you love him so much. You don't really know him or how you initially met him or even why you love him. You just know he is the love of your life. _

"Hmm…I've never really thought of that. Why do I love Daniel?"

"Finally, after thousands of years, you finally ask yourself the one question I have been waiting for. There it is, the realization that I knew you were capable of Lucinda."

Luce turned to see that Cam was leaning in the doorway of her closet. Had he been here the whole time? How had she missed him?

"Cam, what are you doing in my room? Aren't you supposed to be talking with Daniel, Arriane, and the others right now?"

"Oh as far as they are concerned I am nowhere to be found." He gave her a coy smile and made his way to her bad and sat down. "All the better because you and I are going to sit down and have a nice _long_ chat about history." He patted on the space next to him, inviting her to sit beside him.

"What you heard wasn't true. I love Daniel and I am sure of just how much I love him. I was just angry and talking to myself."

"Luce, Luce, please don't."

"Don't what? It's true."

"No. Don't back track. I have been waiting my whole existence on this world for you to ask yourself this question. You know deep down that there is no explanation for the feelings you have for him. I know this. You know this. Even he knows this. Now let me do my job and help you understand a few things."

"Cam I really think you need to leave. Get out of my room. I don't want to talk to you. Why would I even believe a word you say? You _shot me!_ Don't think I didn't see. You tried to kill me!"

"Ahh…but did I really Luce? How is it that I could see past that poorly cast projection but Daniel wasn't able to?"


	9. Chapter 9

**To all the fans of the book reading my story, I know that Passion is already out in stores but I have decided not to read it until I finish my version of the story. I hope you will continue to enjoy and follow my story. As always please review and let me know what you think =) I enjoy reading all the feedback.**

_**Cam**_

"Daniel will return any minute now. You should leave now before he catches you here Cam."

Can remained seated on Luce's bed but now the relaxed façade he was attempting to keep melted away with that threat. His gaze pierced holes through Luce's soul; it was as if his anger could burn a fire within her.

"You think that frightens me? You think I, Cam Briel, am scared of your _boyfriend?_" He spat in disgust as if the mere word sickened him. "You don't threaten me Lucinda Price. Sit down beside me and listen to what I have to tell you."

Luce wasn't sure how to respond; he could tell by her doe eyed expression. No one had ever spoken to her like this—well not in this lifetime—it left her speechless. She stood her ground though, crossing her arms across her chest in that stubborn way, making the message clear that she would not listen to what he has to say.

Who was he to think this would go smoothly? He had to play this the hard way. After all he was given the part of the evil one and he had to play it till the end—whether he liked it or not.

"I warn you, this is the last time I will be asking you gently. You will hear me out. I am merely doing you the courtesy of giving you the chance to do this the easy way."

_If she only would trust him and take this opportunity to listen to him, really listen to him, she would know the truth. She would save herself so much pain and heartbreak, but then that would not live up to the Price standard of drama and destruction. _Luce took a defiant step backward; adding to the space between her and Cam.

"Stubborn as ever," he chuckled "I didn't expect this to go smoothly, but I had hoped it would. I thought that somehow the years may have given you a sense of wisdom. Needless to say I anticipated this and have come prepared. Although I can simply unfurl my wings and take you for a flight above the school; that will surely have you mesmerized and complacent." _Aha! that sneaky rat Grigori, so that's how he has pacified her for so long. _Luce didn't have to say anything for Cam to know this to be true. It was written on her confused face.

"I take it that sounds familiar? I'm guessing that you and the _boyfriend_ fight more than he would like, but he always has a way of diffusing the situation—that is of course until he is gone, and in between all of this his wings come out and he takes you in flight with him. Please Luce stop me at anytime if I am mistaken."

"You're _spying_ on me now?" Luce tried to sound angry or disgusted, but she only managed the words in an uneasy whisper.

"Spying?" the thought alone was enough to make him laugh, "No my sweet, I don't need to spy on you to realize the truth that was right in front of me this whole time. I had been wondering how Grigori was able to keep you locked in this school obediently for as long as he managed, but I never imagined he would stoop so low. No need to worry though I will not be resorting to such measures with you—_that _would be too cruel even for me."

_Oh Luce you have become as big a fool as Grigori ever was. Open your eyes my sweet and see the truth that is in front of you._

"I don't believe a word…"

Cam had to cut her off, he could not bear listen to this song again, "soon enough you will come to me begging for me to tell you all I came to say. I imagine you will believe me then."

Cam rose from the bed and smoothed out his jeans. He snapped his fingers and summoned an Announcer. He began to step through the curtain of the Announcer. "I suppose I will be seeing you shortly." With that last word he was gone and all that was left behind as evidence of his visit was the lingering scent of his shampoo. And tonight when Luce decides to lay down for sleep she will find a present of sorts that will change the game entirely.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Daniel**_

He and Gabbe had found Arriane in Francesca's office discussing his disappearance. An hour has passed already and they were going in circles. He didn't want to leave Luce alone for this long. He had just got her back and the more time they spent apart, the higher the chance of her leaving again.

"We need to hide her return from Roland. Right now he is the only one that knows where Cam is and we need them to both think Luce is still lost in her past lives." Arriane said for the fifth time already.

"Well didn't you say that Roland is off talking to Steven right now? Then Steven can't know Luce has returned either or he may tell Roland. Francesca, I know he is yours but we cannot deny his nature. He is surely bound to take sides with Cam." Gabbe repeated _again._

"I will agree with both Arriane and Gabbe, however this means that Daniel needs to go and look for Cam. He is surely still somewhere in Luce's past and by returning to search for him, Cam will think that you are still searching for Luce. Every moment spent outside of the Announcers is a risk—Cam will feel the absence of both Luce and you soon enough." Francesca stated for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Yes, Yes I know. We have all been repeating ourselves for an hour now. I understand each and every one of you, but repeating yourselves does not change what I am going to say next. I promised Luce that this time I would stay with her—that I would not just lock her up in her room and leave again, and I intend to keep this promise. We all saw what her unhappiness leads to, she started messing around with Announcers with those two _friends_ of hers and then she left! I will not take the chance of losing her again. We were all lucky that she didn't do anything stupid while in her past, but how long do you think before she decides to reach out and touch Cam or me? I for one don't intend to find out. Arriane, Gabbe, Francesca save your breathes I know what you all have to say and I don't want to hear it again. We will discuss this in the morning and until then we will all be discreet and keep both Luce and my return a secret till we come to an agreement on the matter."

Daniel excused himself from the room before either of them could say another word. He imagined they would be in there for another hour, at the least, strategizing on how to persuade him to agree with them.

He wasn't concerned with what tomorrow held for him, his biggest fear was that he was gone too long and Luce had time to rethink her decision to return with him.

Daniel made it back to Luce's dorm room by way of Announcer so he would not risk being seen. When he stepped through he found Luce standing in the middle of her room staring at her bed. "Luce? Is something the matter?"

She turned to face him with eyes full of tears. He rushed over and embraced her but she pushed him away from herself.

"What took you so long? You should have been back sooner Daniel you promised me this time would be different."

"I know and it is I swear it. Arriane and Francesca were waiting when Gabbe and I found them. There was a lot to discuss. I promise you I tried to get away sooner."

"Always an excuse, what difference does it even make anymore? If you had it your way I would be locked up in this room while you went off doing whatever you wished."

"Luce, it was only an hour but I'm back now and I intend to stay."

"I'd prefer you left Daniel." The words were like knives. He had expected her to be angry with him but he didn't expect this. He had to do something to make her alright with him again.

Daniel stepped forward and grabbed Luce's hand and lead her to the open window. "Daniel, what are you doing?"

"Going to our spot my love, I hate to have you mad at me. Please, let me stay and make it up to you."

Luce gave him a curious look he couldn't quite distinguish, but nonetheless she stepped through the window and onto the roof.

It was already dark out and the stars were beginning to show themselves. Daniel loved the view from up here and way the breeze blew through Luce's hair made her look like an angel. He couldn't help himself he needed to be close to her. The night sky outlined her features beautifully and the moonlight made her skin look radiant. He brushed his hand across her cheek and through her hair. His hand stopped behind her head and he leaned in to kiss her.

He expected to feel the warmth of her lips pressed against his, but the response he received was the warm sting of her hand across his cheek. She slapped him. His beautiful Luce actually slapped him and nothing in this world could possibly hurt more. It actually brought tears to his eyes.

"Luce…I don't understand…what's wrong?"

"I want you to tell me the truth Daniel. I love you with all my heart, but I cannot stand feeling like your prisoner. What were you talking with Arriane, Francesca, and Gabbe about?"

"I can't say"

"Why not?"

"For your safety. I thought you said you understood now."

"Yes, well you said that this time would be different. So I guess we both lied."

"This isn't a game Luce! its your life!" Now he was getting angry. He didn't understand what had gotten into her. This wasn't the Luce that he knew and loved.

"Exactly Daniel, it's _my life_ not yours! Stop trying to live it for me and for once include me on the decisions made about _my_ _life_."

"Stop acting a child Luce. Everything I do I do for you." He didn't want to argue. He just wanted to spend the night with his Luce. Who knew what tomorrow held for them? He needed to stop himself before he got out of line. He let his wings out and stretched them to full extension. "Please Luce I don't want to fight. Can't we just enjoy our time together?"

He noticed the immediate change in her expression and mood. She grew calmer as she watched him stretch out his wings. "Please, Luce, come here" he extended his arms for an embrace and this time Luce responded by hugging him back. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to slap you" she whispered in his ear "I love you Daniel." Like sweet music to his ears. What he wouldn't give to stay like this forever. "I love you too, my Luce."

When Luce pulled back from their embrace Daniel didn't expect to see the tears that were running down her cheeks. "He was right." It was a small whisper not meant for his ears.

"Who was right Luce? What are you talking about?"

"We were arguing and the second your wings came out I felt a change in me. I wasn't so mad anymore. I just wanted to reach out and be close to them. Not _you, _but _them._ I forgot why we were even fighting. I don't know why that happened, but you do don't you? You've been doing that every time we fight and I hadn't noticed it till now." She said in such a calm voice, but Daniel would have preferred her to scream this at him; at least then she would be angry and maybe he could fix this. She was worse than angry, she was hurt, shattered.

"Luce, I don't know what to say..." _how did she know? How am I suppose to explain all this to her without hurting her or scaring her? _

"You don't need to say anything. You just need to leave now. I need to be alone tonight." She walked to the window and crawled back in her room leaving Daniel dumbfound on the roof by himself.

She was about to close the window when it suddenly hit Daniel. _She had said "He was right."_

"Who was right, Luce? Who did you talk to?"

She just gave him a sad look and shut the window. Daniel heard the distinct click of the window being locked and then the blinds were pulled. Luce had shut him out completely and there was not a damn thing he could do to fix this.

_But who had told her? Who else. _He could not believe how stupid he had been to think Cam would not know when Luce returned to this reality. And even more so, it was all a test Luce had set up. The whole argument had been to test his reaction. _ A test and I failed._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry for the delay **__**in an update. I have to thank "**__**kristiexx" for her review. I received it this morning and it really inspired me to continue writing. I hope you enjoy. The story has taken a turn that I had not expected but I am really happy with what is to come for our favorite characters. :)**_

**Arriane**

It's been almost an hour and Arriane was circling the Shoreline campus trying to find Daniel. He was disappearing more than she would have liked lately. She really hoped that this was not going to become a habit of his. Arriane already went by Luce's room but the lights were out and no one answered the door when she knocked. Figuring they went to get food, she then searched the cafeteria and the coffee shop, but still no luck.

She decided to go back by Luce's dorm room one last time in case they were back. From outside the dorms she could see that Luce's lights were still off but she had nowhere else to look. _Maybe they're asleep? It wouldn't hurt to check._ Arriane made her way into the dorms and climbed the flight of stairs to the second level. She knocked on the door a few times but no one answered. Helpless, Arriane put her ear to the door to see if she could hear movement inside. Sure enough she heard what sounded like crying.

"Luce? Are you okay? Open the door it's Arriane." There was no response. Arriane started banging on the door and shouting for Luce to open the door.

"I know you're in there! Open this door!"

She was about to resort to kicking on the door when it suddenly flew open to reveal a very angry, messy haired, puffy eyed Luce.

"What do you want Arriane?"

"I've been looking everywhere for you. What happened?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know. I know you're just looking for Daniel. Well he's not in here."

"Luce… I don't know what's wrong, but you could tell me. And if Daniel's not here then where is he? It's important I find him."

"Of course it is. It always is. He's out there."

Luce nodded towards her window and Arriane could make out a shadow behind the curtains.

"Why is he…?" _Oh Daniel what did you do this time? _"Luce what happened tonight?"

Luce let out a huge sigh and her composure completely changed. Arriane could see now the anger was just a front she put on to hide how broken she was.

"Arriane, just go talk to him. I'm done for tonight."

Arriane nodded and leaned in to give Luce a kiss on her cheek, "sleep well Luce."

Luce closed the door and Arriane rushed back down the steps, went outside, and flew up to the roof. Sure enough there he was sitting right in front of Luce's window, staring out into the night sky.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. What are you doing up here on the roof?"

Daniel barley even looked up at Arriane. " Go away Arriane"

"No, Daniel what did you _do_? I just saw Luce she could barley talk to me. What happened?"

Daniel reached down into his lap and handed Arriane a small black Announcer that she hadn't noticed was present until now. "Oh Daniel. That bad?" Arriane took the Announcer and shaped it into a small rectangular screen and witnessed the whole exchange that happened between Luce and him just a few hours ago.

"Daniel. How did she…this is terrible…what are we…" Arriane could barley think. This is too much for Luce to know. They seemed so close to ending all of this, but Luce was learning things too quickly and jeopardizing everything.

"Cam."

_Of course. Who else would be so reckless? "_Bastard!"

That earned a small smirk from Daniel. " Daniel we need to go meet with Gabbe and Francesca. I was looking for you to share with you our plans but this changes a lot."

Daniel looked reluctant to leave his spot; he looked behind him at Luce's window to see the curtains were still drawn. The pain on his face was almost too much for Arriane to witness, but Daniel was always good about doing what needs to be done. He got up and brushed the dirt from his jeans. "Okay, let's go."

**Luce**

Finally Daniel was gone. She was sitting with her back to the wall below her window. She overheard the whole exchange between Arriane and him. She was so confused about everything; obviously Cam was right about Daniel using his wings to change Luce's mood, but she didn't understand how that could even work. It didn't seem to affect anyone around her when exposed to wings. _Ugh…what's the point? The only person who is willing to talk to me is Cam. _Luce knew this, it was the only obvious place to get answers from, but she just couldn't deal with seeing Cam right now.

_But if Cam wants me to know the truth, maybe he's not the only one._ Luce had never considered seeking help from Roland and Steven, but maybe everyone on Cam's side believed she should know more about her past. Luce looked over to her computer screen to check the time. 1:23 am. It was the perfect opportunity to seek Roland or Steven out; Daniel, Arriane, Gabbe, and Francesca were off making plans and they were all likely to assume she was asleep.

Luce went over to her bed and stuffed Shelby's pillows under her comforter in case anyone dared to peak in her room. She went to her closet and threw on her dark jeans and a black hoodie, lifting the hood to hide her hair. She scanned her room making sure everything was in order. After a few adjustments she was satisfied and left to go on her search.

It was darker than she expected outside. All the lights from the cafeteria, coffee shop, and neighboring dorms were off; but Luce didn't dare bring a flashlight with her. She decided to check by Steven's classroom first. She didn't want to risk bumping into Francesca and Daniel at Steven's office. Luce carefully made her way across campus and down a few flights of steps; all the while trying to be as silent as a ghost. When she arrived in front of the classroom door she was surprised to see the lights on revealing Roland sitting inside by himself.

She cautiously opened the door and went inside.

"Luce" Roland stood up from his seat to face her. "Always a pleasure to see you." He smiled at her.

"Roland what are you doing in here by yourself?" It gave Luce an uneasy feeling. She had always liked Roland; she didn't fear him like she feared Cam.

"Cam said you would seek me out for help. I had a feeling you would come tonight. So I waited."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" All the drive Luce had suddenly left. She slumped down in the nearest desk. "Nothing I do seems to be a surprise to anyone but myself. Everyone else knows my next move before I've even thought of it."

Roland brought a chair over and sat facing Luce, the desk sitting in between the two of them. "It's because we know you better than you know yourself Luce." He gave her a sad smile. He reached his hand across the desk to comfort her; but he hesitated before placing his hand on hers. The act of touching her in this way looked like it pained him. "I am sorry Luce. I genuinely am. I don't think it's fair to you that we should remember all your lifetimes and you only the current one."

"If you really do think that way then help me Roland, please. Tell me what I need to know. Tell me who I am and how all of this began."

He looked at her for what seemed like a long time. It was the first time Luce ever really looked at his face. She was surprised at how soft his features were. When she had first met Roland at Sword&Cross he had dreadlocks and looked so grungy, but now his hair was cut short and gelled back. He really did have an angelic face.

"I'm sorry Luce, but that is not my story to tell." He took his hand of hers and reached into the side pocket of his jacket. He pulled out an envelope and handed it to her. She turned the envelope over and saw her name written in red ink on the front side. Roland put his hand on her arm. "Don't open until you're alone."

Luce was so confused. This whole night it felt like she was living someone else's life. Roland must have read the confusion from her face. "Luce, I would never hurt you. Sure there might have been times before all this started that I would try to, but I never truly meant it." This wasn't helping a thing it only made Luce more confused. "This might not mean anything to you now but someday soon I hope it will and when that day comes I want you to remember this conversation." Luce nodded; it seemed like the only thing to do. "Whatever that letter says just know that you can trust Cam. Forgive the way he chooses to reach out you. He has been through so much Luce and it's left him empty, but he would never hurt you. You can trust my word. I will make sure no harm comes to you." He gave her arm a squeeze. "Plus, father would kill me if I failed." He said that last part with a smile and then rose to leave.

Even though everything he said didn't seem to mean anything to her mind, her heart was at ease. She felt like a big cause of grief was removed from her soul. She actually trusted what Roland had said; it didn't erase all her doubts about Cam but she felt like she had a better understanding of him.

Luce got out of her seat and turned around to see that Roland was almost gone from the room. "Roland?"

He stopped at the door and turned back to face her. "Yea?"

"Thank you." She smiled at him; she didn't remember the last time she felt so sincere.

"You welcome Luce." He smiled back at her and for a split second Luce saw a resemblance of herself in him.


End file.
